


Mommy Maria

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Girls of TV and Movies [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Diapers, Mommy Maria, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, bottles, little natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is drugged and her mindset changes to that of a toddler. Maria becomes her mom, and the rest of the Avengers are her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha woke up strapped to a table in a white and gray room. She didn't know where she was, and she was a bit freaked.

"Subject 4773 has woken Doctor. Shall I administer the drug?", a computerized female voice asked.

Drug?

What drug? Like hell they were sticking a needle in her arm, she'd had enough of that in her past.

What she didn't know was that the drug would be administered through the air as a gas. She started to hyperventilate and thrash around on the table.

"Subject is showing high signs of anxiety. Should I continue Doctor?".

"Yes, please continue the administration of the drug.".

Natasha began to feel lightheaded and floaty. She actually enjoyed it, it kind of felt like she was flying, so she started giggling.

The last thing she remembered before she passed out was hearing,

"She'll be so cute as an adult baby.".


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha woke up in a crib in a cream and lavender room. Her head and tongue felt fuzzy, and she didn't know why, so she started crying. Someone she didn't know came in and picked her up. The person felt familiar and she was warm, so she snuggled into her neck.

"Are you hungry little one?".

She nodded, and was carried into a kitchen and placed in a highchair. She was given mac n' cheese, cut up peaches, and green beans. Natasha ate her food, getting it all over her face. Noticing this, Maria wiped her face off with a soft cloth.

Natasha's diaper felt warm and squishy all of a sudden, so she starts to whimper.

"Is my ladybug's diaper wet?"

Putting her hand on the backside, feeling the diaper was warm, she said

"Let's get you out of that nasty thing huh?".

Natasha finally said something, after being quiet for so long

"Want walkies. Want down," she said, starting to squirm, getting fussy.

Maria laughed, saying,

"How about we change the diaper first, and then you can walk ok?". 

Natasha nodded her head, letting the woman change her. She finally got to put her feet on the floor, and promptly fell on her face. She started to cry, and Maria quickly picked her up, whispering it's okay in her ear.

Natasha yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sleepy Natasha?".

She nodded, already falling asleep in Maria's arms.

"Mommy, want binkie, Rawr, and blankie," she whimpered, about to cry again. Maria grabbed Natasha's red pacifier, giving it to her to calm her down a bit. Maria laid her in the crib, before handing her the stuffed tiger, Rawr, and her blanket.

Natasha gave in to sleep after 5 minutes.


End file.
